Blood Stains and Paint
by vampheart410
Summary: You know that quote, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Yeah well, I did just that by sleeping with him several times and in several different positions. Talk about trying to keep a secret from the entire X-Men team and my father! Here comes a whole new world of crazy and I'm in the center of it all. VictorCreedxOC Come join the fun, you'll love it.
1. Prologue

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I sat up screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Odette!" I looked at the door as Logan burst through with Jean, Scott, and Ororo behind him.

Logan rushed over to me as I cried and held me close to his chest rubbing his hands up and down my back. For the past several weeks I've had nightmares, the same over and over. A month ago I had gotten caught by the Friends of Humanity while saving some mutants that were being captured. The other X-Men thought I had escaped until it was too late. They had some new weapon design to immobilize mutants and their powers making them impossible to fight back. I was the testing subject among with a few of their members who had raped me. For three days non-stop did I endure their torture but I was only happy that the children I had saved were safe letting them experiment on me than them. Ever since I was rescued I haven't been able to get in even three hours of sleep without waking up screaming my lungs out. I can't even teach my art classes anymore or even watch over the little ones who are in our pre-school program.

"C'mon, the professor wants to you," Logan spoke before picking me up. I'm glad he did seeing I don't really have the energy to walk.

The professor; Charles Xavier the great telepath who runs this school but who is also my father; crazy I know. I go into too much details but my mother met Charles at a Charity in London, after some time they got married and had me. My mother was a mutant who had the abilities of electrical energy; controlling lights or anything that was electronic. Unfortunately she passed away when I was seven due to her brain hemorrhage after getting into a terrible car accident; before they could get her into the hospital she had died. I do miss her so; sighing I adjusted my head against Logan's neck as I could feel his thumb underneath my camisole to comfort me. Logan was always there for me after I was rescued, I barely let any man or female close to me as I was so messed up. With all my anxiety attacks and hallucinations he has been the only one besides my father to pull me out of them or to get me to calm down. Twice had is gone so bad my father had to use his powers to really put me unconscious for several hours before I was able to come back to reality. I hurt several kids and teachers but Logan took most of the blows from my power. I somewhat had similar powers like my mother but the correct name of my power is Quintessence or Aether. Aether is the fifth element of pure life energy and lightning/electricity. I have absolute energy at my grasp (even though the F.O.H. was able to stop it with their weapon), energy creation/manipulation, life force manipulation, and electrokinesis along with so much more. (A/N: Look up Will Vandom from W.I.T.C.H., they have the same powers.)

"_Firefly_," I heard my father's nickname for me in my head.

Looking to the side I noticed we were in my father's room who was sitting up in bed with the lamp light on, "Hey dad."

Logan moved as he set me on the bed before leaving along with the others, probably my father's doing but I didn't care. I moved under the blankets placing my head in his lap as he moved his hand across my back. I sniffled, "I'm twenty-four years old yet I have no control over anything anymore. I can't keep living like this," my eyes began to water. "I hate always feeling so scared all the time, I want it to just go away."

"I understand my dear, what was done to you was ever so cruel that only time will heal its self," my father replied. "We have done so much to help though I am truly at a lost my firefly."

I rubbed my nose on my arm letting the snot draw a line before I sat up looking my father in the face. "I know I should tell you in the morning but maybe now is the best time."

"What is?"

"I want to leave."

My father's eye brows shot up in shock but I put my hands up before he began to ask questions. "I want to go away for a while; probably do some traveling like mom used to do before you met her. Taking time away would everything and try to find myself again. Since I am doing so terribly awful here maybe some traveling will help; go visit the places mom traveled too. I don't want to hurt my family here."

Looking at my father as he began to think over my suggestion as I fiddled with the edge of my top while biting my lip; it's a habit I picked up from my mother when she felt uncertain or anxious.

"Firefly," I looked at him in the eye. "Where would you go first?" he asked but I already know my answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hello everyone and thank you for reading this short prologue chapter which I hope you enjoyed so far of "Blood Stains and Paint". There will be more to come, so please stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 1

I sat on the side of the beach drawing away as I picked some flowers and the coast line with my new friend Lin. I met her in China, she traveled in different parts of Asia seeing her family disowned her after she had gotten her powers when she was fourteen. Late bloomer but she has an awesome power to control plants. She even dyed her hair this awesome red like pink color with teal highlights in a super cute pixie due, nice tan skin with bright flower tattoos all over her arms, ribs, and shoulders. Super energetic and always positive; she was like two years older than me but we are best buds. Right now Lin was rocking this polka dot hot pink bikini while I was in just a black bikini with silver flower print. Traveling with her made the trip even better, she is even coming back with me to the school. Took a while before we got her into America for her visa and passport but I think she will do great at the school. Dad is excited that I am bringing her and me being home but I won't be for another two weeks.

"Ah this is the life," Lin said as she put sun screen on.

"I have to agree with you Lin, Hawaii is beautiful," I replied while eating a strawberry.

"I wish could live here," Lin's English wasn't always on target but I've been helping her and she is doing very well.

"Me too but I have to go back home I have been gone for almost two years," I answered as I looked down sad.

I felt Lin wrap her arm around my shoulders comforting me as she knew what happened to me, I told her after I had a nervous breakdown after some bar fight in Shanghai. Ever since she has been like my big sister/friend, so protective and I glad I have her with me. Sighing I nudge my head against her and she got off lightly laughing pushing me on my shoulder.

"I'm hungy, do you wan get something to eat?"

Thinking about it I nodded my head, "Let's head over to the grill and bar; I hear they have great food there."

She grinned as we grabbed our stuff and headed over to the Turtle Beach Resort grill with a big appetite. As we walked some guys gave out some wolf whistles, Lin noticed and started yelling in Mandarin which made the boys run off. Putting an arm around my shoulder we looked at each other before laughing as we sat down at the grill. We ordered some steak, shrimp, and vegetables with two margaritas. We ate, we talked about my dad's school, what she can do there, and that she can even teach if she wanted too. Lin wanted to know if she teach about plants or their growth, growing up mostly by herself Lin learned a lot about plants and the agriculture in Asia. It was a splendid idea and I knew my father would love it as well.

"I go to bathum," I nodded my head as she went off as I continued to sketch out the layout of the bar as it was beautifully decorated with leis and tiki torches. Drawing is such a stress relief and I have drawn a lot of pictures as I traveled as well as taking digitals. Showing my students what I have seen they will very much love it, the digitals will also be some projects I want them to work on when I get back for building structure and the environment it's in. So many idea's I have to share once I get back home, I can also give some history insights on the places I went to maybe help their class or make it a little more fun. Scott and Logan have a bit of trouble trying to keep the class from not falling asleep; it's hard not to laugh when watching those two teach.

"Hello beautiful," I looked up to see a few guys around me and I knew I paled because my stomach was in my throat. "Saw you with your friend there all alone."

"We are fine by ourselves so you can go," I responded as I turned back around hoping they would leave, unfortunately I was wrong. His arm made his way around my shoulder pulling me close as his friend sat on the other side of me. Oh boy I was going to puke.

"Ah come on sweetie, we can show you a good time and you can bring your friend," he suggested.

Before I could refuse another voice interrupted, "She said she was fine."

Wait. I know that voice, I spun around as my eyes grew wide when I saw Victor Creed stand there in all his terrifying glory. His shoulder length of dirty blonde hair pushed back, cold hazel brown eyes, and built like a house. Dressed in a tight black muscle shirt, jeans and black boots. Holy shit what was he doing here?

"Hey buddy we are just –,"

"She pretty much said piss off from what I was hearing," Victor cocked his head towards me as I sat here with my mouth dropped still very much shocked to even know what to say.

The guy around my shoulders got off me which I was thankful until went up to Victor pushing him in the shoulder. Victor just looked at his shoulder then back at the kid as I gulped knowing this kid was dead, oh so very dead. No one pushed Victor Creed, seriously with everyone in the school knowing what he can do you don't pick a fight with Victor. Except Logan who always gets into a fight with him shit now is not the time. I placed my stuff on the table as I quickly got between them as I pointed my finger at the kid.

"Look you don't want to mess with him so just go away," he scoffed not looking impressed same with his friends but I held my ground.

"Why is that sugar?" Oh he had to ask.

I turned to Victor grabbing his hand and showing this guy Victors claws which Victor made come out. The guy paled along with his friends, "You don't want to mess with him because these razor blade claws will rip out your throat or probably kill you slowly. Victor has a way with killing people."

I dropped Victor's hand as they took off scared for their life, me on the other half dropped back down in my sit absolutely tired from the adrenaline rush that went through my body only to crash. My head on the table though I could sense Victor taking a seat next to me so I sat right back up. "What are you doing here Victor?"

He looked at with a smug look, "I was surprise to catch ya scent, thought the cripple was here."

"My father has a name Victor so use it," I glared at him as I hated it when he called my dad that.

He frowned growling as his hand when to my throat as his claws were just centimeters away but I kept staring at him even though I was scared. I've encounter Victor a few times when he was fighting Logan when we were in the city or trying to recruit a new young child to the school has acquired their powers. The fights are extremely brutal, both Victor and Logan are strong yet I have noticed that Victor sometimes holds back with his brother. Yeah, after my dad was able to unlock Logan's memories his hate towards Victor had only grown but Logan wasn't here right now. Just me staring at the beast in front of me.

"Victor!" I let out the breath I was holding when he moved his hand when I watched at the bar tender walked over as he took the hand that was at my throat and give a strong hand shake. The bar tender was nearly in his fifties, loose grey hair, tan skin, and built even for his age as he was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and jeans.

"Good to see ya Lou, what are ya doing here?" Victor asked completely ignoring me.

"Ah just helping out here and there, friend of mine is in the hospital, so he recommended me to take his spot. Long story short I'm getting paid well until he gets back then it is back to surfing. Just got back from a job?" This Lou guy asked as he began mixing a drink.

"Yeah, nasty one in Monti Carlo and other jobs in Europe, after all that shit and getting paid it was time for a little vacation," Victor replied as he took the beer from Lou who passed the mixed drink to the waiter.

"Oddy," I snapped my head to the side to see Lin walking back towards me. Grabbing my stuff quickly I left money as I began to push Lin in the other direction. "Āi, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later just come on I want to go to the room," I replied as I didn't look back knowing I could feel his eyes on my back.

* * *

"So this guy is not good, no?" I nodded me head as I was putting my silver teardrop earring in my ear as Lin stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain.

We were both getting ready to go out to dinner as I have been explaining or keeping most of the gruesome details out for her safety. Mostly that he isn't on good terms with everyone at the school, few other enemies that he has made, and the fights with Logan. Putting on my perfume I was nicely dressed in a lover black muse silk lace dress, my black rose sandals, and a black lace shawl to drape over my shoulders if it gets too cold. We were going to a dinner that is on the beach were the hotel is hosting a luau party. Lucky for me when I came back into the states, the first thing was to buy new cloths due to the old ones were so worn through. Grabbing my camera, sketch book, hotel room key, and placing them into my messenger bag I got in India; I headed to the door.

"Lin I'm going downstairs to get some pictures of the sunset okay?"

"Okay have fun, meet there," I heard her say just as I opened the door and left.

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait so here is the first chapter of the story though I am leaving a cliff hanger for you here for now. Thanks so much for reading.**


End file.
